


did it hurt when you fell for me?

by your_bus_driver



Series: psych fics because why not [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lassie flips the script and leaves Gus shook, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Shawn tries to pick Lassie up and Lassie shuts him down, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: 5 times Shawn tried to pick up Lassie with bad pick up lines+1 Where Lassie flips the script





	did it hurt when you fell for me?

**Author's Note:**

> there's a guy at my r.a. training that looks exactly like james roday and I was inspired to finish this... hope you enjoy

1\. 

"Hey, Lassie? Did it hurt?” Shawn asked, sitting down next to Lassie on the back lip of the ambulance. Lassie had a hand securing the patch on his arm and blood running down his cheek from the cut on his forehead. He glared at anyone that came near him in a tired sort of way. 

“Being shot, yeah. I could show you if you like.” He said half-heartedly reaching for his gun. 

“No, I meant when you fell for me.” Shawn winked, scooting closer with a smirk. Lassie scooted a good foot over. 

“Playing hard to get?” Shawn said scooting in again. Lassie scooted again. “I have more bumper then you do. If you keep going you’ll be falling again.” 

2.

“Hey, Lassie. Those are some nice legs. What time do they open?” Shawn watched as Lassie bent over the crime scene, stretching in a most enticing way. 

Without looking up from the chalk outline, Lassie grumbled, “Past your bedtime.” 

3.

“Do you know what this shirt is made of?” Shawn said, walking into the interrogation room, just as the latest confession was being sealed.

“Cotton?” The man cuffed to the table answered. 

“Boyfriend material.” 

“Is it flammable?” Lassie rolled his eyes as he left the room, locking the door behind him. 

4.

“Do you work in a bakery? Cuz damn you have some nice buns.”

“Do you work in a grocery store? No? Then stop checking me out.” 

“I did for a summer, as a bagger. I set the record for shortest transaction that year. It is yet to be broken. Impressed?” 

“I bet groceries were the only thing you bagged that summer.” 

5\. 

“Detective Lassiter, come in.” 

“Copy,” Lassie said, already buckling. 

“If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together. Over.” Shawn said over the radio, god knows how he got one. 

“They got it right the first time when they put N and O together. Over and out.” 

+1

“Hey, Shawn?” Lassie said, catching his attention as he walked past. “Are you a painting?” 

“No, why?” Shawn sat on the corner of his desk. 

“Because I’d like to nail you to a wall.” He said with a smirk. 

Shawn just stared at him. He couldn’t look away. Lassie wasn’t going to lose this game of chicken. 

“Thank god, I thought you were going to say you wanted to hang him.” Gus said somewhere out of sight. Lassiter took care not to fidget.

“Well, you can always use command strips.” Shawn said, winking. Gus booed. 

“That was terrible and you know it.” 

“Okay, how about this one. I’m sure you have a great hammer.” 

“Better,” Gus admitted. 

“Come by my place and see for yourself.” Lassie said, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and walked away, knowing that Shawn was watching him go. 

“I’m always up for some redecorating.” Shawn smirked. 

Gus pinched himself. “I really hope this is a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
